


Tripping Out

by Scythey



Series: RinHaru Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Drugs, Firsts, M/M, Marijuana, Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka & Australia, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythey/pseuds/Scythey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the romantic "first". Though it's funny how Haru's first try at weed may be the first of a romantic endeavor of firsts to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I never tried weed.

Haru knew he wouldn’t be visiting Australia too often with his professional swimming training in Tokyo. Being the first foreign country he visited in his life, Australia held a sort of magic nostalgia of first-ness. The trip was a brief one, only enough to see all the touristy sights, but Rin made sure to bring Haru back one more time to help him feel the _real_ vibe of Australia.

“Alright Haru, if there’s anything you _have_ to do while you’re here, we’re going to my old friend Mikey’s house.”

It’s not like Haru to really object to anything. “Sure.” He said.

“To get high.”

Now Haru paused for a moment. He looked at Rin who had his confident smile set in a way that said, “This is a brilliant plan!”

“…High?” Maybe he didn’t hear it right. “You mean, on drugs?”

“Yeah, what else?”

Now, Haru loved Rin. A lot. He loved how confident, ambitious, and truly loving Rin was and how it _showed_. His confidence and affection was so poignant that Haru felt this sensation of buoyancy whenever he looked at Rin’s self-assured eyes. He never forgot when Rin said he admired him, and Haru felt slight guilt for never saying that he thought the same of him. Sometimes he wished they could be a lot more than friends. The thought gave him butterflies, but he often pushed the thought aside. And right now, as he looked at Rin, he felt that familiar floating sensation in that admirable straight-forwardness, but the inflatable ring had “Let’s Get High!” printed on it in bold. He wasn’t sure if he felt excited, nervous, unwilling, or already high.

“Don’t worry Haru, I’ve done this many times before.”

Now _there’s_ something Haru learned about Rin today. “Really?”

“Yeah. I got pretty into it too.”

Haru hesitated. Would this screw up anything for his swimming career? And isn’t the first experience supposed to be pretty strong? He would be a noob too…

“Yo Haru, don’t worry about it.” Rin smacked his shoulder. “We’re in Australia, the marijuana laws are a LOT more lax than in Japan. Hey, that’s _totally_ a reason to do it! How often are you going to be in a country where nobody cares if you trip out?”

True. Very true.

 

“Haru, Mikey. Mikey, Haru.” Rin introduced briefly.

“Glad to finally meet the one and only Haru.” Mikey grinned. “How long will you be in town?”

Rin was about to tell Mikey that Haru’s English was subpar, but figured he would let Haru suffer a bit of obligatory practice. Mikey would figure out his weakness anyway.

“He’s asking how long you’ll be in town.” Rin translated.

“Can’t you tell him?” Haru said.

“Have a stab at answering.” Rin grinned evilly, reveling in the slightly alarmed look on Haru’s face.

“Erm… n-nine… weeks.”

“Weeks?!” Mikey feigned alarm to let Haru know his mistake.

Rin stifled a laugh. “You said nine weeks.” He informed.

“Um, uh, nine days?”

“That makes more sense.” Mikey smiled congenially and Haru inwardly sighed in relief. “Come on, beer’s in the kitchen.”

As Mikey walked out of earshot, Haru glared daggers at Rin. “You _jerk_.”

Rin laughed. “Practice makes perfect.”

Goddamn Rin and his stupid English skills.

“Hey Mikey, how much weed do we have?” Rin asked leaning on the counter.

“Plenty enough for everyone.” Mikey said pulling out a bag of jumbled up leaves.

“Sweet! I want Haru to have his first joint today, since he may not ever get the chance later.”

“Sure thing!”

Rin could hardly contain his excitement. Haru being high may just be the best sight ever.

 

Haru sat on the couch with a beer in hand, observing a group of people handling a bottle in a bucket that they kept referring to as a “bong”. Haru had seen plenty of people smoke tobacco before, but the amount of smoke that these people had shooting down their lungs was disconcerting to say the least. But Rin assured him that he was only going to be puffing on a small joint and gestured to some guys on the balcony puffing on small cylinders.

“There we go.” Rin finished rolling up a slip of paper with the weed inside. He handed the joint to Haru who took it gingerly.

“Here, hold it like this.” Rin adjusted the roll in between his index and middle finger. “Now hold it up, I’m going to light the end.”

Haru knew he didn’t have to be apprehensive, but his heart was racing anyway. With what? Anticipation? Nervousness? He didn’t have time to wonder as the end was already being lit, but he did get to admire the fluid dexterity Rin had with the Zippo lighter. It was so intriguing that he almost forgot to take a puff.

Inhaling quickly, Haru expelled the smoke immediately and coughed like an asthmatic.

“Small puffs, small puffs. Sorry, I should have said so earlier.” Rin said patting Haru’s back.

Haru rubbed his eyes and sputtered out the last of his hacking before regaining his composure and putting the joint back to his lips. Small puffs, small puffs. He held in the smoke for a few seconds like everyone else did before exhaling a smooth white stream.

Haru didn’t know exactly what he was waiting for. He didn’t ask, but wasn’t something supped to happen by now? Maybe he should take another puff.

Before he could, Rin said something to Mikey. “Can you pass over that bowl of Fritos?”

Haru’s eyes widened. Rin’s voice never sounded so sexy before. Was he trying to seduce someone? He took his eyes away from his joint in his hand and to Rin’s face. He’s seen his face so many times, yet there was something strikingly different about it this time. He couldn’t put his finger on it, so he just stared.

“Yep, he’s high.”

What? Oh. _Oh_. So _this_ is being high.

Haru looked around the room and all he could think was if this is what Spiderman felt like all the time. It’s as if his senses were heightened to a whole other level, but in a pleasant way. Australian people suddenly looked much friendlier, the gravity bong they sat around looked like a fitting subject for a painting, and even though Haru wasn’t a fan of hip-hop music, the song that was playing was absolutely _lovely_.

“Oi, Haru.” Haru’s attention swayed back over to Rin, and _man_ did he look gorgeous. “How’s being high?”

“Like wonderland.” Haru answered blissfully. Rin chuckled. It was the most beautiful chuckle Haru ever heard. He almost wanted to repeat himself just to hear him chuckle again.

“Dude, he’s so high. He would never say that sober.” Rin said to Mikey.

“Remember you’re first joint? You said synchronized swimming with penguins and dolphins sounded like the next best Olympic sport that you would partake in.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Haru stared hard at Rin. He wanted his attention to turn back on _him_. “Rin,” he started.

“Yeah?” Haru relaxed a little with Rin’s focus back on him.

“We should go on a date or something.”

Rin quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Well, I’d sorta call this a date.”

Haru frowned. “No, I mean like what Rei and Nagisa are doing. Like high-schoolers.” Haru sated his urge to reach out and touch Rin’s sweatshirt, which looked _really_ soft. His hands touched the fabric, and it was as soft as it looked. He slid his arms around Rin’s waist until he was completely hugging him. He savored the sweatshirt on his forearms and cheek, and curling up like a cat on the couch. “So soft…” He mumbled.

He felt Rin pat his head and squeezed tighter, feeling Rin’s every breath inflating and deflating his ribs. It was euphoria, and he wanted to feel this forever. “I love you, Rin.”

Haru felt every muscle fiber in Rin’s body contract to pluck the weed joint out of Haru’s hand. He looked at Rin’s face taking a drag from the remaining joint and then exhaling the smoke in beautiful billows of grey around them. His face was so beautiful when he smiled. “I love you too, Haru.”

Haru settled into Rin’s body, wondering how much that ambiguous word meant. “Love you so much. So muuuucchhh... Where the cheez-its?”

 

Haru woke up the next morning with memories of the high coming in one by one. He sighed. Well, coming out while high was certainly something he didn’t expect to do. Not that he totally regretted it, but he didn’t want the rest of his trip to be plagued by his romantic whims.

Rin walked into the living room with a bottle of water in hand. “Morning, Haru.”

“G’morning.” Haru rubbed his eyes.

“Here.” Rin tossed the bottle to Haru and stretched his arms over his head.

“We’re going to one of my favorite cafés on the beach today.”

“Okay.” Haru took a drink from the bottle.

“You can call it a teenager’s date if you want.”

Haru paused and mentally collapsed. Hearing that from Rin was a bit more embarrassing than he thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey Haru,” Rin waited for Haru to look at him. “Don’t worry so much about everything. I already told you, I love you. Trust me when I say that.”

_Trust me_. Haru liked the sound of those words. Something about it sounded so sincere. So _secure_. Trust, like the buoyancy that kept Haru swimming and afloat.

Of course he could trust Rin.

As Haru got up he smiled, and then wrapped his arms around Rin who reciprocated the action. It felt as wonderful as it did with pot in his system.

“I will.”

Rin must have had a thing for patting his head, but Haru wasn’t complaining.

“By the way, you must have been so freakin’ nervous before trying the joint, because you didn’t even notice my other friend Carl video-taping you the whole time.”

Haru pulled away. “What?”

Rin reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera memory chip. “I wanted to preserve the memory of your first high.” He waved around a memory chip like a cheeky child and plunged in back into his sweatpants. “Now come on. We’ve got an awesome first date to make.”

He turned his heel and left Haru rolling his eyes. But the butterflies that tickled his stomach never felt so pleasant before.


End file.
